


Aces Around

by geckoch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hazing, M/M, Mind Games, Slut Shaming, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: The Aces have conspired to take advantage of their cute little rookie.





	Aces Around

**Author's Note:**

> From the lovely kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "To welcome their new rookie, the Aces spread Kent with a speculum and proceed to jack off and come into his hole one after another."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=196170#cmt196170

Carl didn't know who the front office was planning on picking originally, but thank fuck things shook out the way the did, because they could never have gotten away with this with Zimmermann.

"It's tradition," Gansy was saying. "Every first pick does it. Been that way as long as I've played. How about you, Carly? You remember the dawn of time."

"I ain't ever been on a team that _got_ first pick until I played with you bums," Carl retorted. "But yeah, far as I know, it's always been that way."

He liked the touch that it was only first picks who did it. He didn't want Parson going around thinking Carl would let someone do that shit to _him_. Parson'd think he was the only guy on the team who had, and he'd be right.

Kid looked the part - little blonde with cock sucking lips, wearing those tight jeans. Christ, no wonder everyone thought he'd been taking it up the ass from Zimmermann. It was going to suit him just right, getting filled up with a load from every man on the team.

Big green eyes darted warily from player to player. Everyone was bringing their A game tonight, without a single word their united front had Parson thinking maybe it was _him_ that was being weird about this. Fuck, if they'd had this much cohesion last season, they wouldn't be here now. Their new draft pick was improving the team already.

"So, uh, how exactly are you going to-"

With a laugh, Gansy clapped a big hand on his shoulder. "Jesus, don't worry, rook. Nobody here wants to stick his dick in you, no need to break out the soap-on-a-rope." He steered Parson towards the trainer's room without taking his hand off him. "Look, you gotta realize it's no picnic for the boys either. You just gotta lie there, they gotta actually get off somehow."

Parson's cheeks were bright red. All the chirp had gone out of him, it seemed like. 

"First thing's first," Gansy said, "get undressed. Leave the jersey on." They'd voted whether it would be hotter to have him naked or wearing nothing but the jersey. Carl'd voted naked but this wasn't bad either, actually made Parson look even sluttier somehow. "Now, lie down on the table."

Slowly, hesitantly, Parson climbed up and laid down, legs pressed together like he was defending his virtue from the ring of hockey players staring down at him.

"Guys, okay, I give, I lose at chicken- you're all just fucking with me, right? See what the rookie'd agree to?" He didn't sound like he really believed it, just like he couldn't quite believe the alternative.

Hoffer, their starting goalie, a big bear of a man at six five and two fifty, grabbed Parson's ankles and lifted, bending him in half with his legs above his head, feet nearly touching the table. Parson could keep his thighs pressed together if it made him feel better, it wasn't stopping anything. Christ, he was flexible. Zimmermann shit in the Stanley Cup twice and spent Juniors pounding this hot piece of ass whenever he wanted, some guys really did have all the luck. 

"Hold your cheeks open, Parser," prompted Carl. "Ain't nobody here wants to touch your ass."

Parson was blushing like he hadn't been inviting this, spending Juniors in Zimmermann's lap, but the way he just gave right in and went along with it said it all. He grabbed that bubble butt in both hands and spreading his cheeks.

"You know, I heard you can tell if a guy ever took it up the ass before just by-" Gansy pulled a pen out of his pocket and poked the cap inside Parse's pink little asshole, earning himself a gasp and a flinch. Gansy pulled it out and made like he was examining the way it winked. "Well, damn, Parson, I didn't expect that." He raised his eyebrows. "Who had your cherry?"

Even as he was going from firetruck red to sheet white, Parse was mouthy. "I don't know where your mom got that strap on, man, but she is a _freak_ in the sheets."

Carl laughed with the rest of the boys. Some of them even slapped Parse on the ass and he seemed to relax a little. Maybe because they'd let Gansy's assessment slide, or maybe because getting slapped on the ass by some real men was just what he needed, whether he knew it or not. Parson didn't even complain when Gansy dipped the pen in vaseline and stuck it back in him deeper, not even when Gansy started fucking him with it, that was how easy he was. As a matter of fact, their little rookie was getting some color back in his cheeks now Gansy was giving it to him good with that pen. And even....

 _Zimmermann must not be packing much if this gets his boy hard,_ Carl thought, adjusting himself.

No one said it loud, but Parson had to know what the boys were chuckling and muttering to each other about. He had a nice little half chub going by the time Gansy pulled the pen out. 

"Anybody got anything a little bigger?" asked Gansy. "Don't wanna hurt our rookie here."

"Here," said Mills, handing him a little metal flashlight, about as big around as a roll of quarters. That flashlight was going to get lots of play tonight, but nobody wanted to admit to the rookie that actual planning had gone into this. 

Gansy lubed up the end and stuck it in. "Goddamn, can't believe how easy it went in," he said. "None of the other first picks opened up like _that_ ," he said, giving a thrust with the flashlight that made Parson choke back a noise. He was hard now, and it only took a couple more well-angles thrusts to make him drip precome on his own face. "None of them got _hard_ either. What the fuck, Parser?"

"I don't- Gans-" The lost, ashamed way Parse was stammering had Carl gripping his dick through his pants. Parse gasped when Gansy yanked the flashlight out of him.

"Let's just get this over with," said Gansy, voice dripping with disgust. Parse just lay there shivering, still holding his ass open for their convenience. He couldn't see it when Gansy grabbed the speculum off the shelf and shoved the beak in the jar of vaseline. Probably didn't even know what the metal thing Gansy was sticking in him was, but he didn't protest. Apparently he'd let the boys stick _anything_ up him. Parse just dripped more precome on his face as Gansy pushed it deeper and deeper. God, he was a mess.

His pink, cocksucking lips did fall open in a shocked little gasp when Gansy finally started opening the speculum inside him. Mills picked up his flashlight and shined it in so the boys could watch. Even on the inside, Parson looked slutty, squeezing on the speculum like it was a cock he was trying to milk. And-

"Holy _fuck_ , Parson, is that jizz?" Gansy asked incredulously. 

The shocked, hurt shame on Parson's face was so hot Carl was afraid he'd shoot right then and there. One of the young guys, Lanny, _did_. He barely managed to aim it in time to get some inside, mostly just icing the backs of Parson's thighs and the globes of his ass. 

"He must have had a big cock, huh, Parser?" laughed Mills as Gansy opened the speculum further. "He dumped that load in you real deep."

It couldn't be Zimmermann's, that was the thing. The timing didn't work. Parson was giving it up to someone else not a week after his boyfriend OD'd. Some guy had offered him a shoulder to cry on and a dick to sit on, and he'd spread his legs as easily as he had for a cock-and-bull story about hockey tradition.

Everyone had given up on modesty now, the dicks were out and the boys were stroking, ready to fill up that slutty hole with come. 

"We're gonna wash you out, Parser," Tinns was telling him, stroking himself fast and dripping into Parson's spread hole. "Wash his jizz right out of you."

The start of a pretty little moan escaped Parson before he could clamp down on it. Carl couldn't help but laugh at him. No doubt Parson was going to be good for seconds for any man who wanted some.

Tinns aimed carefully when he came, spraying Parson's hole along with Mills. Carl hung back and stroked himself lesiurely as he watched man after man shot their wads in Parson, the pool of come inside him rising with ever load. Nobody even touched him, just took aim and filled him up. 

Carl and Gansy were the last two, beating off furiously over Parson's almost overflowing hole. When they came, it was with a wet splash. Some of the guys were snapping pictures on their phones - first draft pick, Kent Parson, wearing nothing but a cum splattered Aces jersey, ass spread open with a speculum and filled to overflowing with jizz. 

"Well, Parser, you got every man on the team's jizz inside you," Gansy told him, "plus one." That got a nice flinch and a blush. 

"No," Carl said, surprising himself with his own initiative. Inspiration had struck. "No, he's missing one. Open your mouth, Parser." 

Carl picked up the pen and dipped the end into the pool of come, prodding around inside Parse. Eventually, he found the right place to press. He ground the cap of the pen against the spot that made Parson pant and moan and squirm. "Open your mouth," he reminded, nudging and poking. Finally, Parson let go with a shuddering sob and came, coating that pretty face and getting enough in his mouth that Carl figured it probably counted. 

"There," he said, watching some of the younger guys working themselves hard again to fill up his mouth too. "Now you got every man on the team's jizz in you, Parser. But are you gonna really deny these boys some relief, the way you've been teasing? Fucking _look_ at you."

"They can-" Parson broke off, swallowed hard, tear filled grey eyes darting around at all the cocks crowding in. Much to Carl's pleasure, Parse shut up and opened his mouth.


End file.
